I'll Be Home For Christmas
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Ranma is on a training trip and Christmas is a few days away. Can he keep his promise to Akane and be home in time. RA
1. Part I

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½, no matter how much I'm willing to pay for it.

A/N: This is just a nice little Christmas romance. It'll be I'm planning only two chapters. Oh and for all you guys that are waiting for Expect the Unexpected to be updated, I'm sorry but it won't be updated soon. I'm putting that story on a little break because I've run out of ideas for it.

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Chapter One

It was a cold wintry day in Nerima. A young, short woman around 20 stands in front of the gates of the Tendo Dojo. The wind flowing through her short black hair.

"Akane, come inside!" A voice called out. A tall, slim young woman with brown eyes and hair that was tied back with a white ribbon, came out and stood next to her little sister. She wrapped a comforting arm around Akane's shoulder.

"Not yet Kasumi," Akane said back.

"Akane he'll be back in time for Christmas, he promised he would. You know very well that he always keep his promises," she said reassuringly.

"I know, but I just can't help worrying that he'll forget," her voice held a hint of discouragement.

"Akane that's nonsense, you know deep down in your heart he'll be back," she said calmly. "Now why don't you go inside and warm up with a cup of tea." Kasumi stared at her intently.

"Okay," Akane said reluctantly. Both sisters turned and headed back into the warmth of the house away form the chilling wind.

^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^

Kasumi walked into the living room with two cups of tea. She placed both carefully down upon the low coffee table. Then she gently sat down at one side of the square table, across from her sat Akane. The two sisters just sip their tea in silence. One wanting to get some answers, the other wanting to go to her room and sleep from the hours she stayed awake waiting for him… Ranma. After some time passed the front door could be heard opening and then shutting. There was the faint sound of footsteps, which grew louder with each step. Soun a medium height, brown-eyed lady with short brown hair walked in. It was the middle Tendo sister, Nabiki. She eyed the scene before her carefully and felt the tension in the air. She decided to break this awkward silence.

"So she was waiting outside again for Ranma?" She directed the question towards Kasumi. Kasumi just nodded her head. Nabiki shook her head in disbelief. It had been like this since the beginning of the week. It had been a week since Ranma left on some cocky bull trip with Ryouga and Mousse. Mousse had reason to believe that he had found a cure for their Jusenkyo curses. Ranma wanting to get rid of having to be a girl when splashed with cold water was all for the expedition. Though for the life of them, they didn't really understand why Ryouga was going. He was insisting that it was all to help Ranma, but Ranma kept saying otherwise. Two days ago had marked a week since Ranma's departure, and the start of Akane's depression. She didn't eat or sleep much. She just stands in front of the gates waiting and hoping. It was beyond Nabiki and Kasumi on why she waited. She always claimed she didn't care for him, even after over 4 years. Nabiki decided that now was the time for answers. She went and sat down next to Kasumi so she could face Akane. "Akane why do you care so much?" She asked.

"I don't," she answered evenly.

"If you don't care so much, then why are you always outside waiting. Are you that worried for Ranma's safety?"

"NO!" Akane rushed out; she looked at the disbelief on her sister's faces and changed her answer. "Yes I do," she said feebly. Kasumi smiled a broad smile.

"So does this mean you care for Ranma, more than you show?" Kasumi ventured on dangerous grounds. But she figured if Akane could admit that she cared for his safety, then maybe she cared for him as more than a friend. Akane glared at her sister ruefully.

"That doesn't mean that at all!" She exclaimed.

"Then quit waiting outside," Nabiki said coolly. 

"I will do no such thing!" She proclaimed.

"You will! Cause I'm sick of you doing nothing but standing outside. If it's not because you care, then why? Why are you wasting your time?!" Nabiki shrieked with all her anger showing. Akane sat baffled at her sister's outburst. The realization of something then just hit her, and she felt tears begin to well up. Kasumi didn't miss the lone tear that made its way down her cheek.

"Nabiki, that was a little harsh. Don't you think so?" She let out.

"NO!" Nabiki snapped. "You're part of this problem! Every time! Every time Kasumi!" Nabiki's ice queen demeanor was quickly fading. "Every time we ask, we get a 'no' answer! Well it was all cutesy in high school, but for god's sake Akane! You're 20 years old! Your and Ranma's fights were amusing, but now they're plum dumb and exhausting!" She screamed at Akane's tear streaked face, then threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Now are you done Nabiki?" Kasumi asked politely.

"Yes," she muttered. "Good, now it's my turn. Akane dear, her words might be hurtful, but she is absolutely right. You just don't understand how stressful it is to watch you and Ranma morning after morning. If you dislike him, then why not kick him out of the house," Kasumi saw Akane flinch at the thought and smiled. She decided to venture on some more dangerous grounds. "If he decides to marry another fiancée, what would you do?" Kasumi calmly questioned. 

"I would kill him!" She hissed. It was Nabiki's turn to be baffled. If her sister hated him as much as she claimed, then why get so jealous if he just ups and goes to marry another. Then Nabiki realized the reason, and a sly smile made it's way up her face. _'Now we're getting somewhere.'_ Nabiki thought.

"Why would you do that? If you don't care for him, then why should you care **who** he marries?" Nabiki asked.

"Because… because I…" Akane began. _'Can I tell them? Can I really tell them? I mean they might tell daddy, and that'll lead to us getting married. But if that happens, it'll be a one-sided love marriage. I mean Ranma doesn't love me. He's denied it so many times; I've lost count. Then again, so have I. Maybe he's just acting like I am… or maybe he truly is repulsed at the idea of me being his wife. I hope it's the first one.'_ Akane thought.

"Because you what Akane?" Nabiki was beginning to smile inwardly. _'Soon, she'll tell us soon.' _She thought.

"Because I…" Akane began again. _'If I tell them maybe they could help. Then things will become so much easier for me. I'll tell them.'_ She made up her mind. "Because I do care for him. Okay, you happy now?" She spat out.

"Yes, I'm very happy," Nabiki said. Both her and Kasumi began to give her wicked smiles. Akane began to get a nervous look. 

"Finally, you've admitted it. I was beginning to get worried!" Kasumi exclaimed. Akane stared open mouthed at her statement.

"What did you mean by that?" Akane eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, Akane dear, Nabiki and I thought for quite a while that you have feelings for Ranma, and that the fights you put on were just a charade for all of us," she answered.

"You knew?!" Akane asked incredulously.

"Of course we knew. Akane you naïve person, this is Kasumi and me you're talking about. We know about everything that happens in this house," Nabiki stated.

"True," Akane muttered. "Which is why Ranma and I never have any privacy. Which is why I probably never get the chance to tell him anything important," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Nabiki inquired.

"UM… yeah, I said I'm tired," she lied.

"You must be Akane. I mean you barely get any rest now a days. Why don't you go take a nap," Kasumi offered.

"That's a great idea. I think I'll do just that," Akane said getting up. "I'll see you guys at dinner," she said, and then left the room.

"That went very well, don't you agree Kasumi?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, I think it did go well," Kasumi said, very cheery.

^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^

Akane sat on her bed staring at a letter she got at the beginning of the week. "Ranma…" She whispered into the air. She began to read the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time.

__

'Hey Akane,

We just reached who knows where. All I know is we just might be getting closer; we're following that god-forsaken map of Mousse's. We're doing just fine for three traveling rivals, so you don't have ta worry for my… our safety like you did when I went to fight Herb. Ryouga sends his regards, and Mousse says hi. He also says that if you walk in on us in the furo again, to **not** just stand there and stare, or just up and hug me. Though I didn't mind much. Tell everyone hi; even Ukyo and Shampoo no matter how much you don't want to. See you when I get back tomboy. Also remember, I'll be home for Christmas. So don't worry.

Ranma

P.S. I should be sending you a letter soon after this one. Also don't hit me about the tomboy remark, it just makes you more uncute.'

Akane smiled at the letter. " 'I'll be home for Christmas,' that's what he said," Akane said to no one. Akane then turned and looked at the calendar. "Christmas is in three days and I still haven't heard of any signs that he'll be home anytime soon." She sighed in frustration. "That idiot better keep his promise, or when he gets home he'll be one sorry man," she vowed to her empty room. Then the weariness she had from lack of sleeping that last two days was finally catching up to her. She quickly drifted into sleep, dreaming of a certain pigtailed martial artist named Ranma Saotome.

^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^

"Achoo!" A tall, muscular young man with striking blue eyes and jet-black hair tied into a pigtail sneezed. He was wearing a long sleeved red silk chinese shirt, with loose black pants, and carrying light pack. "Someone must be talking about me," he muttered to no one in particular, but his two traveling companions still heard the remark. Both companions were tall, but one had a black hair, the bangs held up by a yellow bandanna with black spots, he had brown eyes, was wearing a yellow tank top, black pants with yellow strings tied criss crossed up to mid calf, and was wearing a huge pack with a red umbrella strapped to it. The other companion head shoulder length brown hair, wearing thick glasses that covered sparkling green eyes, wearing a long white chinese robe that stopped at his ankles, with loosed black training pants underneath, and was also carrying a pack.

"Maybe it's your fiancée," the boy with glasses jested.

"Shut up Mousse!" Ranma snapped at him.

"Oh but which one?" The bandanna boy joined the fun.

"Why Akane of course, Ryouga!" The one called Mousse cheered.

"Yeah, since when doesn't Akane talk about him," Ryouga muttered, a tint of misery in his voice.

"You should know shouldn't you P-chan?!" Ranma's voice held a hint of anger in it. Remembering Ryouga's pig curse and how when he was a pig, he was Akane's precious 'P-chan' who slept with her. He growled at the thought.

"RANMA DON'T CALL ME THAT! You know very well that Akane hasn't seen P-chan for two years!" Ryouga shouted angrily. Mousse just walked over to a near by rock and sat on it. He shook his head in disbelief.

__

'Fighting over the same thing again. It's a wonder one of them isn't dead yet.' Mousse thought to himself.

"Yeah, that makes me **real** happy!" Ranma shouted. Mousse sighed in frustrating.

__

'Akane is the topic of discussion for the last week. They are CRAZY!' Mousse shouted in his mind.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ryouga yelled, throwing his pack onto the ground. 

"Am I suppose ta be happy that the reason you aren't sleeping with **my** fiancée is because you got engaged when P-chan's sudden disappearance happened?! Yeah right!" Ranma also threw his pack to the dirty ground.

"No! But I think you should quit calling me P-chan, and leave my wife out of this!" His fist clenched in anger.

"I wasn't bringing Akari into this Ryouga! I **only** said that your engagement shouldn't be the reason you stop sleepin' with **my** fiancée!" Ranma's fists were also twitching, barely able not to go up to Ryouga and punch him senseless.

"Hey, if it were up to me, both of you would stop fighting over Akane," Mousse commented.

"**BUTT OUT!**" Both guys shouted in unison.

"Besides, it wasn't my engagement which stopped me! I would've stopped doing that years ago!" Ryouga shouted at Ranma's face, which held an expression of utter disbelief.

"Sure ya did," Ranma muttered.

"Listen here Ranma, for you to even want to marry someone you have to love them!"

"I know that FOOL!" 

"Then if I proposed to Akari that would mean I would've had to have thought real hard about it and know I love her and she loved me!" 

"So?"

"That means while I was in Akane's bed, I wasn't in love with her!" After Ryouga shouted that, everyone had a different reaction. Mousse sat up straighter and glued his eyes to the boys in front of him.

__

'This is finally starting to get good.' He thought.

Ryouga paled, realizing he shouldn't have said what he did, after seeing the look on Ranma's face.

Ranma's face contorted in anger. "So Ryouga," he started casually, walking towards the scared stiff boy, while cracking his knuckles. "You've been sleeping in **my** fiancée's bed, and you didn't even love her!" He hollered. Ryouga opened his mouth to speak but Ranma cut him off. "At first I was giving you a little slack because you said you 'loved' her! But you are nothing but a sick pervert!" Ranma lunged his body, and started throwing punches at Ryouga.

"I am **not** a pervert. I stayed because I needed to be sure of something!" Ryouga tried to shout, dodging Ranma's fists.

"And what the hell was it, that mad you stay?" Ranma stopped, giving Ryouga a look which said 'your answer better be a good one.' Ryouga sighed in relief.

"I needed to know if Akane would be taken care of. I wanted to make sure that you'll be there to make sure she's safe," Ryouga responded. Ranma gave Ryouga an incredulous look.

"You doubted that I would protect her?!" Ranma yelled, his tone full of anger and disbelief. "You think I would ever let anything happen to her?!" Ryouga just stared in shock from Ranma's reaction. "Damn it Ryouga, answer me!" Ranma commanded.

"Yea-yeah I did," he answered meekly. _'What am I doing? Letting Ranma scare me. I'll tell him the truth.'_ Ryouga made up his mind. "How can I not doubt it? You have **three** fiancées Ranma! You haven't even shown that you care for any of them! I mean you could go and run off with Ukyo or Shampoo and leave Akane broken hearted!" Ryouga shouted, his courage coming back to him.

"Why would that tomboy be broken hearted?!" Ranma mumbled. Mousse decided now was the time to step in.

"Saotome are you that blind? Everyone can see that Akane Tendo does indeed love you. If you can't see that, then you are more blind than I am," Mousse stated.

"She doesn't love me," Ranma stated back.

"She does Ranma. When I'm P-chan, I hear her talk about nothing but you. How mad you made her that day, or how worried she is for your safety, or how stupid you can be, or how much she loves you. You are always on her mind." Ranma's disbelief started to leave him. But it wasn't totally gone. Ryouga saw that he hadn't won yet, so he decided to pull out the big guns. "Ranma, sometimes she cries herself to sleep because she love you so much. But she doesn't believe you two would ever get together. She thinks that you hate her, and love one of the other girls. She's so upset with the thought, that she cries to sleep," Ryouga said solemnly. Comprehension dawned on Ranma.

'What he's saying is so true.' Ranma thought. He started to remember those nights where he stayed above Akane's room, and he could barely make out some crying noises. Or the morning after where he would see Akane come out of her room with a tear streaked face. When he asked about it, she would just look at him with really sad eyes, and it seemed like she was going to cry again. He never realized it was because of him. "She does love me doesn't she?" He asked himself, barely audible. But Mousse and Ryouga heard him.

"Yes she does. Now that you got that through your thick skull, how do you feel about her?" Mousse asked.

"I… well I um… I love her too," he said sheepishly. Ryouga and Mousse had triumphant smiles on their faces. 

"Good, I knew you would say that. Now what are you going to do?" Ryouga asked.

"I don't know," he muttered. Then he thought of something. "How many more days until Christmas?"

"I believe it's three," Mousse replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I've got a plan, but we have got to start heading home."

"What! We didn't even find this place and you want to give up?!" Mousse shouted.

"Look, it's probably a lost cause, and I promised that tomboy I would be home for Christmas. If I want to make it, we have ta leave now. Besides I need ta pick some things up along the way for my plan to work." Ranma explained, already picking up his pack and running.

"Should we follow him?" Mousse asked Ryouga.

"Well it is getting really close to Christmas, and I want to send it with Akari. So let's!" Ryouga shouted. He too picked up his pack and him and Mousse ran towards Ranma. "So what's this great plan of yours?" Ryouga asked Ranma, when he finally caught up to him.

"You'll see. All I'm saying, is that this plan will show Akane how much I love her!" He had a mischievous grin plastered onto his face. "Oh, and Ryouga, I'm going to hurt you when this is all over!" Ranma tone promised endless pain. Ryouga flinched at the thought but continued onward. Nothing else was said and the three continued the run towards Nerima, making various stops to get things needed for Ranma's 'plan.'

A/N: That's it for chapter one. The next and finally part should up on Christmas or after. Depends. Well until next time, sayonara!


	2. Part II

Disclaimers: Sorry, I don't own Ranma 1/2

I'll Be Home For Christmas: Part 2

It was a cold wintry night in the town of Nerima. Freshly powdered snow littered the ground, making the town seem majestic. The people were all soundly asleep in their warm beds, except for one cloaked figure walking through the streets. The figure neither looked left nor right, he just kept on walking, carrying his big duffel bag to his destination. Finally he stopped in front of a set of old big gates. He had arrived at the Tendo Dojo. He slipped in through the gates and made his way to the door, dragging his bag along. Once at the door, he lightly knocked on it, and waited for someone to greet him. After a few minutes a light from inside turned on, and opening the door in her night gown was the eldest Tendo daughter Kasumi.

"Why hello there," Kasumi greeted in her bird like voice.

"Hi," the figure greeted back, never removing his cloak.

"May I help you?" Kasumi asked, noting that the person was very dirty and it seemed that he had traveled for some time.

"Actually you could. I need help with something," the man answered, still hiding his identity.

"And what may that be exactly?"

"May I come inside? It's getting rather cold," he commented, avoiding the question.

"Your right! Come right on in, and warm yourself up." Kasumi side stepped from the door to let the man into the warmth of the house.

"Now, I need help with a very important matter, and I need your help," he said. Kasumi stared, feeling as if she knew this stranger in front of her.

"Well, why don't we go into the dining room and speak about it," Kasumi said, gesturing toward a room down the hall.

"Sure," he spoke, walking toward it. He immediately sat at the low table, while Kasumi made her way around it so she could face him. Once she kneeled down, she caught a glimpse of his face before it was hidden back in the shadows of his cloak. She smiled, as she recognized him.

"What may I help you with?" She asked. The two spoke in hush whispers for some good few hours, before both rose. Kasumi started up the stairs, with the mysterious man right behind. They made their way down the hall, and stopped in front of a door which labeled the owner of the room as Kasumi. "Now, from here on you must remain quiet. If you make any noise to have the others realize that you are here than the plan is ruined. Now come on," she commanded, walking into the room. The man hesitated for a moment before walking in. Once in, the two proceeded to talk of tomorrow and their plans for it.

* * * *

It is the dawn of a new day, and the sun and just rose. Akane Tendo the youngest of the Tendo girls rose from an uneasy slumber. With a closer look at her, you could see that she was crying, for stains of past tears were marking her face. She lazily rose from bed and put on her yellow robe. The she slipped on her yellow slippers with ducks on it. She smiled at the slippers, remembering how she had come to gain them. Ranma had given them to her once on Christmas. _"To match your robe."_ He had commented when she opened the box. Tears welled in her eyes from the memory, but she bit them back. She walked over to a calendar which hung on the wall, and looked at the date.

"Christmas day," she muttered to the air. Suddenly the tears could no longer be held in, and they made their way gently down her face. "You jerk. You promised you would be home by now. You stupid jerk!" She yelled out into the nothingness. She fell to her knees and leaned against the bed, then brought her knees up to her and buried her face in them, sobbing. She was so absorbed in her crying that she didn't notice Kasumi open her bedroom door.

"Are you okay Akane? I heard you screaming," Kasumi said as she slide the door open. She took a glance and saw her sister's distraught figure, crouching on the floor. "Akane!" Kasumi called out, as she rushed to her side. "Akane what's wrong?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's.not.home.promised.Christmas." Akane was able to get out through the tears. Kasumi put the words together and realized what was wrong. 

"But Akane, he still has time," Kasumi said.

"I know. but. wh-what if. he doesn't make it? Wha-what if. he got. hu-hu-hurt," she sobbed out. Kasumi didn't know what to say to take, so she did the next best thing. She encircled her arms around Akane and gave her a comforting hug. Finally she found some words.

"Akane, I know for a fact, that even if Ranma had two broken legs and a wound, he would still do everything, and I mean everything, in his powers to keep his promise to you. Just have faith in him," she cooed.

"But, I do have faith in him," though some disbelief was evident. "Ka-kasumi, do you believe that he'll make it in time?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed with the upmost confidence. It seemed that Kasumi's faith seemed to help Akane believe and relieve her, for she was so calming down. "Akane, are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Good, now get dressed, breakfast is ready," Kasumi said rising from the floor. Akane nodded her head in an 'I understand', and with that Kasumi left the room. Akane rose from the floor and went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She gently placed a red turtleneck and black mini skirt on a nearby chair.

"For the party tonight," she said. Then she went back to rummaging through her closet. Finally she pulled out dark blue hip huggers and a bright yellow shirt, which had "Got Attitude" printed across the front. She slipped into the outfit, and then made her way down to the dining room. She sat herself at the table across from Kasumi and her father. Who was a man in his mid forties, with shoulder length black hair, and a moustache that looked like it needed to be trimmed. He was dress in as usual his brown gi. Akane gladly took her bowl of rice from Kasumi, then took a glance down to the other end of the table, where sat Mr. Saotome, Ranma's father. Mr. Saotome was inhaling food like no tomorrow; it seemed as if he was even chewing before swallowing. "Now I know where Ranma got his bad manners from," she muttered.

"Good one Akane, though I don't understand why it took you this long to realize that," a voice said from behind her. Akane turned to see Nabiki standing there.

"Morning Nabiki," Akane greeted.

"Morning to you to," Nabiki said, taking her seat next to Kasumi.

"Hope you slept well last night," Kasumi said cheerily.

"Yeah Kasumi," Nabiki said waving her hand. "Like a baby."

"That's good to hear," Kasumi smiled a wide smile and handed her a bowl of rice.

"Thanks sis," Nabiki said, grabbing the bowl. "Oh and about the party."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, there is still some. um. things that we still need."

"Yes, I realized that too," Kasumi placed a thoughtful finger up to her chin. "Well, there's only one ting to do. Akane, would you please get the items?"

"Um. sure," Akane said, a little disturbed at her being elected when she didn't even mention the need to go and get something.

"Fantastic! I'll give you the list when you are done eating," Kasumi clapped her hands together as if to say 'end of discussion!'

"Well, I'm done now," Akane said, finishing up a last bite of rice. She placed the bowl down and gave Kasumi a patient look.

"Then I'll go get the list," Kasumi announced while standing up. "Nabiki, would you please follow so I can add your items on" Kasumi gave Nabiki an impatient wave gesturing for her to go to the kitchen. Nabiki took the obvious hint and followed. The two then emerged from the kitchen after some time, Nabiki looking disgruntled, with a look in her eye that said she was going to uncover something juicy. Kasumi still had on an unreadable cheery look with, like always, a smile, though it wavered somewhat. "Here Akane. Now you be careful out there, stay away from hooligans, perverts, unmanly boys, strangers, prostitutes."

"I think she gets it," Nabiki stated, interrupting Kasumi's list. 

"Yes, well. come home as soon as you can. but not too soon. and not too late," Kasumi said, clearly confusing herself along with everyone else.

"Okay Kasumi, I'll make sure I'm home in time so that everything will be ready for the party," Akane said, snatching the list and rising form the table. She left the dining room. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Kasumi called back. The two then rushed to the doorframe which separated the dining area from the hall. They listened intently, waiting for the sound of the door closing. When they heard the satisfying sound, both let out a huge sigh then began to stare quizzically at each other.

"What are you hiding from me Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, wanting to break the silence.

"What are you planning Nabiki?" Kasumi questioned back, instead of answering.

"I asked first Kasumi," Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

"But I'm older, and you should always answer your elders first," Kasumi said back, crossing her own arms.

"Gee Kasumi, I wouldn't want daddy to find out about your little visitor last night," Nabiki whispered. She then pulled out a picture, showing Kasumi entering her room with a tall cloaked figure that was obviously a man, to empathize her point.

"You wouldn't!" Kasumi hissed very unlike herself.

"Wouldn't I?"

"I guess old habits really are hard to break," Kasumi sneered.

"I guess they are, and believe me Kasumi, I've tried."

"Well, you didn't try hard enough!"

"Guess I didn't," Nabiki smirked.

"And I guess I'll just have to tell father about you dating Tatewaki Kuno." Nabiki's smirk was wiped immediately off, and her eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Kasumi brought her face toward Nabiki's, just centimeters apart.

"Kasumi, I'm impressed!" Nabiki's smirk was back. "But do you **really** believe that daddy would care more about me **dating** someone, than you, his sweet innocent Kasumi, **sneaking** someone into your room. A man no less!" Nabiki was radiating with confidence.

_'Drat! How am I going to get out of this?'_ Kasumi thought frantically.

"So you going to spill or do you want to get **married**?"

"I highly doubt father would approve of me marrying him," Kasumi snapped.

"Doesn't matter, he'll still find out that you're not as innocent as you act."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Kasumi practically yelled into Nabiki's ear. "Follow me," she commanded. Nabiki obliged and the two left the dining room and started up the stairs towards Kasumi's room. "Now he has asked for our help and we'll give it to him fully," Kasumi commented, as they stopped in front of her door.

"Okay, I get it. Now open the door," Nabiki commanded. Kasumi slowly opened the door, and Nabiki stepped inside of the room. "Well look what the cat dragged in," she stated as she saw a figure in the room. "Or should I say pig?"

* * * *

Akane was walking back towards the dojo with an armload of shopping bags, grumbling something along the lines of 'ungrateful sisters' to 'lazy sisters.' She finally reached the gates of the Tendo Dojo. She kicked open the gate with her foot and slowly proceeded into the yard. She then entered into the house and gently placed the bags on the floor.

"I'm home!" She called out. She got no response. "Hello! Kasumi! Nabiki! Anyone! Are any of you home?" Akane proceeded o call out, while climbing the stairs. Akane decided to check in Kasumi's room. She stood at eh door, ready to knock, until she heard the faint sounds of voices coming from inside. She placed her ear up to the door to hear better.

"Ah! She's home! Hurry up and hide, before she finds you!" Akane could make out of what she guessed to be Kasumi's voice.

"If you want the plan to work hide now!" She heard of what sounded like Nabiki.

"But." Akane heard a voice which she was almost positive belonged to a man. "But what if she finds out before we need her to?" Hearing more of the voice, Akane's eyes widened.

_'It can't be him.'_ She thought. _'Can it? It wouldn't hurt to check.'_ She placed her hand on the knob. _'It's now or never.'_ She decided to open the door. She turned the knob, and threw the door open.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled as she entered the room. There in the middle of the room was Kasumi and Nabiki and. "Ranma!" Akane yelled happily. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!" She cried into his shirt.

"I missed you too," Ranma said, hugging her back. "Akane. I um. have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Akane raised her tear streaked face to see his.

"Akane, I think I l-love y-y-you," Ranma said, blushing from neck up. "No. I know that I love you and only you Akane," he reassuringly said.

"I love you too, Ranma," Akane smiled back. She rose her head up, wanting to kiss Ranma.

"What are you doing Akane?" Ranma asked. Akane stopped and looked at him confused.

"Just what are you doing Akane?" She heard Nabiki ask this time. Akane shook her head and her vision of Ranma disappeared. Akane opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was Kasumi sitting on her bed with Nabiki on the couch, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere.

"Ranma," Akane breathed out. She sank to her knees and began to weep into her hands.

"Oh my!" Kasumi cried out. She and Nabiki rushed to her side, each placing a hand on a shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry. It's just t-that I c-can't help b-but cry. I know you said that h-he would b-be h-h-home in time Ka-Kasumi. But what if he isn't'? What if he never comes home?" Akane wept.

"Nonsense Akane! He will be here! I know for a fact that he will come," Kasumi said reassuringly.

"Yeah sis, just because he isn't here now doesn't mean he won't be here at all," Nabiki added in.

"How c-can you r-really know?" Akane sobbed out.

"Because Ranma isn't a jerk that would break a promise," Nabiki stated.

"I have every faith that he'll be here," Kasumi said.

"I have faith too!" Akane proclaimed. "But what if he got hurt?!" All the pent up worry began to flow with her new tears.

"Akane we already talked about that. You don't have to worry about it," Kasumi said.

"And w-why d-d-don't I?"

"Because sweetie, if anything happened Ryouga or Mousse would have informed us by now."

"I g-guess you're right," Akane let out another sob. "Besides, I doubt anyone could beat him, especially when he has a promise to keep!" Akane exclaimed, cheering up a bit.

_'Especially if the promise is to you.'_ Kasumi and Nabiki thought in unison.

"So sis, did you get what I need?" Nabiki asked, deciding to break all the tension.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering. Why did you need nets, and heavy duty chains, and gags, and."

"Because I do," Nabiki snapped, before Akane could finish speaking.

"Well everything is down by the door," Akane said.

"Ok, well why don't you go and bring it into the living room. Nabiki and I will be down there shortly," Kasumi said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay." Akane exited out of the room. Kasumi and Nabiki listened to the sound of fading footsteps.

"Saotome you better be at eh party," Nabiki muttered. Kasumi nodded her head in agreement.

"Or we'll have a very upset Akane. My goodness, I don't think I would be able to come up with any comforting words," Kasumi sighed. "Well, let's start getting ready for the party," Kasumi said. So the two sisters proceeded out of the room to begin a night of surprises.

A/N: I know it's way past the promised date to finish this, but I've been very busy and had a little writer's block. But it is finished. But since the ending is so long I cut it in half. So this is part one of two for the ending. The other end will be out shortly. If it isn't by Friday, don't expect it over the weekend for I'll be going to D.C. But I'll get it out as soon as I can type it up. My dad has been hogging the computer. Well, sayonara until next time!


	3. Part III

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½

I'll Be Home For Christmas: Part III

The day was passing quickly, and before the people knew it, night was beginning to descend onto the quaint town of Nerima. Most of the town residents could be found wandering the streets toward a Christmas Party. All were welcomed into the home of the Tendo's where they gladly shared their hospitality with others. Though people did realize the youngest Tendo sister looking a little gloomier rather than happy.

"Come on Akane, every year we open up the party like this," Kasumi begged.

"But Ranma isn't here, so the tradition is already broken," she responded nonchantally.

"Yes, but do you really believe that Ranma would want you to act like this on Christmas?" Nabiki reasoned.

"No. But I don't think that singing karaoke would really cheer me up!" Akane reasoned back.

"It doesn't matter. You're one of our best singers. So go get dressed!" Nabiki commanded.

"But…" Akane began.

"No buts! Just get ready to go start the party," Kasumi pointed to the stage.

"Fine," Akane said defeated. She went over to the stage area and situated herself between Nabiki and Shampoo.

"Trying to catch man by showing off legs Akane?" Shampoo said, eyeing Akane's short mini skirt.

"You're one to talk," Akane retorted. Herself eyeing Shampoo's skintight Chinese outfit. It was long flowing silk black dress with flower prints everywhere. The collar buttoned at a slant, going from her right collarbone up to her neckline on the left. The dress was hugging her from neck to the waist, where it then flowed freely with slits from mid-thigh to the end.

"So! Is only right for Amazon wife to show off for husband."

"One, Ranma isn't your husband. Two, Ranma will never be your husband. And lastly, three, you dressed up for no reason, because Ranma isn't here," Akane gritted out.

"You is wrong. Mousse come home last night. Say Ranma will be at party!" Shampoo declared. Before Akane could respond, the curtain began to rise, and some music began to play. Akane just stood there dumbstruck, trying to digest the news.__

_'Mousse came home? Then why didn't Ranma?'_ Akane could no longer ponder on the thought, as she felt something nudge her foot.

"Psst! Start singing Akane!" She heard Nabiki whisper. It was then, that Akane realized it was show time. Akane stepped forward and cleared her throat. 

            "You may touch me in dreams, but they don't stay!" Akane began to sing.

            "Today, you don't have much to say!" Kasumi, Nabiki, and Shampoo sang in unison.

            "How am I gonna face the light of day!" Akane sang.

            "What have I done now?!" Was then sung by Kasumi, Nabiki, and Shampoo.

            "Things that we leave unspoken…

            Thinking it's for the best!

            Then I look into you eyes,

            And it gets tight in my chest!" Nabiki sang. Then Kasumi stepped up.

            "Hear the river?

            It tells of our goodbye!" Kasumi sang.

            "It's late, and they all wait for me!" Nabiki, Akane, and Shampoo sang.

            "Sayonara, it whispers on the breeze!" Kasumi was singing again.

            "I'll get in trouble!" Was sung by the background vocalists.

            "Let me know what in your heart,

            That a good place to start!

            All I need is just small sign,

            And I give my heart to you!" This time it was Shampoo who sung.

            "You and me have still got,

            So much we need to say!

            Friends is not enough…

            Why can't we seize the day?!" All the girls sang. There then was a short pause, before Akane stepped up again.

            "Don't you know I got no idea?

            From this point on?!" She sang Ranma's part.

            "So far to go, until we both are free…

            You and me!" All sang, finishing off the song. The crowd went wild, all stood on their feet clapping madly for the performance.

"Thank you! Thank you! Welcome to the Tendo Family Annual Christmas Party!" Nabiki greeted out. "As you know, every year we like to do something special just for the kiddies. Like the year we did a magic show, the year after we did a snowman building contest. The year after we had a little ornament seminar where we helped them make ornaments for the tree, and last year we had our own Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo take all the kids on a nice sleigh ride around town. Well since this marks our fifth party, we decided to make it more special. We are pleased to have such a special guest come and visit. Here he is!" Nabiki announced, pointing to the dojo doors which all of a sudden burst inward. Strutting in, came what appeared to be a fat man clad in red.

"Santa!" All the children shouted in unison.

"Ho ho ho everyone," came out a baritone bellow. "How is everyone?"

"Fine!" Everyone replied. Then all the kids rushed to talk to Santa. After Santa had talked to all the kids and heard their Christmas lists for next year, he decided to mingle with the adults. He walked over to where Akane was. Akane was talking to the town jeweler. An old man in his sixties. He was balding, had on a nice plaid shirt with a brown sweater over it, wearing brown pants.

"So Mr. Yamata, is business going well?" Akane asked the old man.

"Yes, business is going very well. Always does around Christmas time, for that's what people mostly give to their loved ones. Jewelry! Just like that necklace you got last year!" Mr. Yamata declared pointing to the necklace Akane was wearing. Akane brought a hand up to it and smiled. It wasn't fancy or anything, yet it always brought a smile to her face knowing it was there, though no one could ever figure out why. But Akane knew. It was the necklace Ranma had given to her last Christmas during the sleigh ride. It was a simple design, a silver chain with a butterfly pendant that had wings of sapphire and the body of a diamond. Akane remembered the smile on Ranma's face when he saw she liked the gift. She was broken out of her reverie by a "Hohoho!" Akane turned and saw Santa standing next to her.

"Hello Santa!" Akane greeted.

"Hello," Santa said back

"Hello youngin'!" Mr. Yamata greeted Santa.

"Youngin'? Who you calling youngin'? I'm old like you! Heck, I'm older than you!" Santa declared, pointing to his white beard to emphasize his point.

"Sure, sure. Now you aren't a boy in high school wanting money, because your voice is too low to be a high schooler. Though you could be," Mr. Yamata said, while Santa just stood dazed. "Are you trying to buy something for your gal?"

"Huh?" Was Santa's intelligent answer.

"Yeah, I get it all the time. Boys wanting to buy their gals something nice, but not enough cash, so they turn Santa. I'll tell you of one of my customers who did need a job like this. Ranma Saotome did. Last year when he wanted to buy that necklace," he said pointing to Akane's neck. "He learned that last year, so he saved his money up and bought the most beautiful engagement ring yesterday!" Akane and Santa's eyes bugged out at the statement.

"En-engagement ring?" Akane stuttered out.

"Yes. He said he was going to ask the most beautiful girl he knew to marry him!" Mr. Yamata explained.

_'He's going to ask someone to marry him?'_ Akane thought in a daze.

"Should you really be telling people about that?" Santa asked.

"Oh my! You're right! Now I've ruined the surprise for you Akane!" Mr. Yamata exclaimed. Again Santa's and Akane's eyes bugged out at his statement.

"Wh-why would you say that?" Akane asked.

"Everyone knows you and Ranma are engaged," Mr. Yamata explained.

"Yeah, but he's also engaged to Shampoo and Ukyo," Akane said bitterly.

"Yes, but he said he's going to ask the beautiful one, and everyone can see that you are the most beautiful out of the three." Akane blushed at the compliment.

"Everyone bout Ranma can see that," Akane mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Mr. Yamata gave her a quizzical look.

"Nothing," Akane rushed out.

"No, no. It was something about Ranma can't see something. What can't he see?"

"It was about you saying I'm pretty. Ranma doesn't think I'm pretty. So he's obviously going to ask either Ukyo or Shampoo," Akane explained. This time it was Santa's and Mr. Yamata's eyes that bugged out.

"Akane, why would you say that?" Mr. Yamata questioned.

"I hear it enough from Ranma to know that he thinks I'm uncute. I mean he thinks the one thing I look good in is my gi," Akane said rather bitterly. Santa and Mr. Yamata just stood speechless. "I'm sorry, I just miss him, and then hearing he bought an **engagement** ring from you last…" Akane started, and then realization hit her. "Last night. He bought something from you last night?" Akane asked.

"Why yes."

"But he's supposed to be on a trip. IF he bought it last night… that would mean he's back in town. But… why wouldn't he come home?" Akane asked herself.

"Akane if you say Ranma is out of town, um… maybe I have mistaken him for someone else," Mr. Yamata said, realizing he said something wrong.

"Maybe, but Ranma is a one of kind guy, and he's pretty hard to mix up with some other person. Or hard to forget," Akane said, putting a sad smile on.

"Hey, where did the youngin' go?" Mr. Yamata asked, wanting to get rid of the tension.

"Who?" Akane asked, looking around then noticed who he was talking about. "Oh! You mean Santa! I don't know." Both started to look around the room but couldn't really see any sign of him. This was surprising to Akane. _'How can you not see a trace of a fat guy wearing a lot of red?'_ She thought.

"Ahem!" A voice cleared, being intensified by a microphone. Everyone turned their attention to the source and saw Santa standing on the stage with a bag at his feet and the mic in his hand. "Hello everyone! I would like to take this time to thank our gracious hostesses, the Tendo girls! So please girls, come up onto the stage!" Santa beckoned to them. The three stood a little pensive at first, but when the guests started to applaud their encouragement, they quickly walked onto the stage. "Hello girls! According to my list, you have all been nice girls this year, and on be half of the people I want to thank you for being the good people you are and always welcoming people into your home!" Santa boomed. With the statement, everyone showed their agreement by clapping. "Kasumi Tendo, step up!" Santa called, waving Kasumi over. Kasumi walked tentatively over to him. "What do you want the most this Christmas?" Santa asked with a cheery smile.

"Oh my! I couldn't ask for anything really," Kasumi answered. Blushing from embarrassment.

"See what I told you! These are little angels in front of us!" Santa bellowed, and guests all agreed. "Come on, you can tell Santa!"

"Well… I would like a peaceful week with no fiancées of Ranma just busting into the house anytime they feel, that really is draining our expenses, with Nabiki being like the girl she was before mother died, and father to be happy along with of course Uncle Saotome, and Ranma and Akane to have the peace and lonely time they deserve together," Kasumi said.

"Wow that was so unselfish. Nowhere in there was there something for **you**!" Santa exclaimed.

"Yes, if everyone else just backed off and left our family alone, the Saotomes and Tendos would all be happier!" Kasumi proclaimed.

"That's true, but what would make **you** happy?"

"I **am** happy! And that week would make me even happier!" 

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, absolutely sure."

"Well I can't give that to you this year, maybe next year. But I hope that this will be just as good." Then Santa went over to his bag and flapped it like a bull fighter, all of a sudden smoke appeared and the lights dimmed. Just as quick as it happened the smoke cleared and the lights came back on. Akane quickly turned her head to look at the light controls in the rafters and saw Mousse. Akane waved her hand to get his attention. When she got it she mouthed…

"After this, meet me outside," she pointed out the door to make it clearer. Mousse nodded his understanding. Satisfied, Akane turned her attention back to Santa.

"Hehehe. Well just to let you know that was just for show," Santa said sheepishly. "Here's your real gift!" Santa whistled and fro behind the curtain stepped out a gorgeous hunk. He was tall, had brown hair in a boyish cut kind of like Ryouga's, he was wearing black training pants, and a blue shirt. No one had a clue who he was.

"Ono!" Kasumi screamed, okay maybe someone did. "Is that you Ono?" Kasumi asked with tears forming. The man just nodded his head. Kasumi rushed over to him. Ono had a smile on his face and opened his arms for a hug. Kasumi gladly ran into them and hugged him. Then she stepped out of his embrace and raised her hand as if she was going to caress his cheek and…

"Ow!" Ono exclaimed in pain. He raised a hand to massage his throbbing cheek.

"That Ono Tofu is for leaving without a note and having me worry and miss you so much!" Kasumi exclaimed. The she stepped up and stood on her tiptoes and gave Tofu a kiss on the lips. "And **that **Ono Tofu is for leaving without a note and having me worry and miss you so much," Kasumi explained, stepping back. Tofu held a glazed expression on his face, Kasumi giggled.

"Wait a minute! That's Dr. Tofu?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes," replied Kasumi.

"Where have you been this entire time doctor?" Akane asked.

"He'll explain later. Right now we got a lot of catching up to do," Kasumi said, dragging the stunned doctor back behind the curtain. "Oh! Thank you Santa for the present!' Kasumi called.

"I was wondering when she was going to say that," Santa said. "Your turn Nabiki!"

"I highly doubt that you have a guy hot enough to top the doctor, unless it's Ranma of course. Then again, if you gave him to **me, **Akane would hurt you," Nabiki stated. 

"Then I guess I can't give you a man. Besides aren't you dating Kuno?"

"You're right. If you gave me Ranma, to only will Akane hurt you, but Kuno baby will too."

"But I can give you this!" Santa snapped his fingers and the curtains rose. Nabiki's eyes widened when she saw what was behind there. There was a laptop, with color printer, and scanner. "Not only do you get theses, but you get this!" Santa boomed, and he pulled out of his bag a digital camera.

"Oh my god!" Nabiki exclaimed. She walked over to Santa, took the camera and then rushed over to the other stuff. "I can't believe this! This is great! Thank you!" Nabiki rushed out as she examined the stuff.

"You're welcome," Santa chuckled. "Now it's your turn Akane." Akane nervously walked over to him. "So Akane, what do you want the most?" Akane just stared at him, and thought about how she should answer.

_'What should I ask for? Something that will make me happy. IF I ask for Ranma I'll be happy for about fie seconds, because his other fiancées will glomp onto him and make me mad. Ranma will make me happy, but not for long. I should just ask for something else.' _Akane thought. Then a voice began to ring in her head.

_"Akane promise me that today that whenever you are asked a question that you'll answer it truthfully, no matter how awkward or embarrassing the question is. Do you promise?" _Kasumi's question rang through her mind.

_"Yes, I promise. But why?" _Her answer rang.

_"You'll see tonight. IF you do as I ask, then you'll have the best night of your life." _

_'What will make me just as happy as seeing Ranma? This way I won't be breaking my promise. I know! P-chan comes close, and I haven't seen him in a long time! I'll ask for P-chan!'_

"Have you decided yet?" Santa asked.

"Yes, what would make me happy is…" Akane began, but stopped when her eyes met Santa's. They were the perfect hue of blue tinged with gray. They were just like his, and Akane knew because Akane loved looking into his eyes. She did everyday. They reminded her of… "Ranma." Akane breathed.

"What?" Santa asked. Akane looked at him startled, and then remembered what she was talking about.

"What would make me happy is P…" But Akane stopped herself, looking at Kasumi's face and back at Santa's eyes. _'If I say P-chan, I would be lying. I'll tell the truth like I promised Kasumi. Besides, seeing Ranma for five seconds would make me thousand times happier than seeing P-chan for the rest of the night, or my life for that matter.'_ "What would make me happy is to have Ranma here," Akane said with a simile.

"My my my. This Ranma fellow must be some guy," Santa commented. "Two girls talking about him. Tell me, what's so special about him?"

"Well, I don't know why Nabiki would talk about him, but he's my fiancé," Akane answered rather bluntly.

"Interesting… do you care for Ranma?"

"I don't think I should be telling you about my love life."

"I'm just curious. I mean engaged, that means that you two must have grown to love each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together."

"Well… our engagement wasn't out of love, it was… well it was an arranged marriage," Akane saw that Santa had a little disapproving mixed with hurt expression, but she was to busy searching the room. _'Good! Ukyo and Shampoo aren't in the room, now they won't try to kill me for my next comment.'_ Akane thought. "Not that this is any of your business, but even though the engagement was arranged, I have grown fond of him," Akane said, blushing madly.

"So you like him?"

"I never did not like him," Akane responded. "But I've grown to like him more."

"That's good to hear."

"Why?" Akane asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh… um… it's just good to hear that this won't be a marriage full of hate."

"Who said he was going to marry me?"

"Have faith. Just because he doesn't tell you enough that you are cute…" Akane snorted and Santa began to sweat. "Okay just because he almost never tells you that you're cute doesn't mean that he doesn't think you are. I think he has what most boyfriends have, the good old foot in the mouth disease," Santa chuckled. Akane's face softened into a warm smile, and began to be filled with hope.

"I know he has that!" Akane exclaimed.

"True, true. Well, so Ranma is what you want?"

"Yes. You asked what would make me happy, and having Ranma home for Christmas would make me extremely happy." Santa's face saddened, regretting what he had to tell the girl.

"I'm sorry; I can't give that to you. I doubt there will be anything in my bag that will make you as happy as seeing your finace. But you can still take a look,' he offered the bag. Akane declined by shaking her head.

"No, you're right. Nothing in that bag would be able to make me happy. Not even ten promises from Ranma would make me as happy as seeing him."

"Ah, but that's exactly what I have. Ten promises form you finace." He reached into his bag and pulled out a card. He handed the card to Akane and gave her a warm smile. 

"Th-thanks," Akane said bewildered.

"Okay people, time to start the karaoke!" Nabiki announced, coming out. Looking at the look on Akane, she got a smirk on her face. _'A second later, and this would have been down the gutter.'_ She thought. Nabiki took out the karaoke list and then looked at Santa. "Hey Santa!"

"Hey Nabiki," Santa said rather nervously.

"Want to sign up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, real men don't sing karaoke!" Santa shouted. Akane laughed as she walked out of the dojo. Remembering Ranma saying that at the first party.

*Flashback*

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Ranma shouted.

"Why not Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Because real men don't sing karaoke! They look stupid!" He shouted back.

"Where as girls look lovely," Nabiki said upturning a cup of water on his head, turning him into a her. "Now get dressed missy!" She commanded.

*End of Flashback*

Akane laughed at the memory.

"He threw such a fuss for no reason, I mean, in the end he still had to sing," Akane said to the air.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Mousse commented, stepping from the shadows.

"Geez Mousse!" Akane screamed, clutching her chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Mousse said with a smirk. "But you wished to speak to me."

"Yeah. Why are you home but not Ranma?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Mousse asked back with a confused look.

"You know exactly what I mean duck boy!" Akane snarled. "Why. Are. **You.** Home. But. Not. **RANMA**?" She spoke as if she was explaining something simple to a small child.

"I still do not understand. Ranma did come home. I arrived yesterday."

"No he didn't. He did not come home. Do you see him here? No! So he didn't come home!" Akane screeched. Mousse's confused look turned into a smirk.

"Ah! But who said **this** place was his home?"

"What?" This time it was Akane who became confused.

"Who said he consider your house **his** home, let alone this town. Ranma has traveled all his life. He's used to being on the road. Did you really believe he would stay here?" Akane was shocked at first, and then she looked on the verge of tears.

"He may have been on the road a lot of his life, but he's been in this house, **his home**, for four years, and not once has he talked about leaving!" She proclaimed. To say Mousse was surprised by her outburst would be a lie, he was plum speechless. Then his lips turned upward into a cocky grin.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Here's a message Ranma told me to give you when I felt you were ready to hear this. 'Tell that tomboy; sorry that I'm not home but I have business to finish, and tell her I miss her. Oh! Also tell her to open my card if she hasn't by now.' So there you go. Open the card." Akane just stared at him baffled. Then she withdrew the card from her pocket. She slid open the envelope with nervous fingers, and pulled the card out of its home. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

_'Finally! Something from Ranma to let me know he's safe!'_ She thought excitedly. Realizing she couldn't get any calmer, or contain her excitement, she flashed her eyes open and opened the card. Into her hand fell 10 slips of paper. Akane just held them in a firm grip. She began to read the writing in the card.

_'Dear Akane,' _a male voice sounded.

_'I must be imaging Ranma reading this to me.'_ She thought in her own little world, oblivious to her surroundings. She quickly snapped her eyes back.

_'The trip wasn't a success, what a surprise. Doesn't help that my so called travel buddies kept fighting. Not about the cure mid you, we've had other business to attend to before returning home. Since you won't see me until late, cause I still have things to take care of if you're wondering, I think I'll give you your present. You keep saying the presents get better with each year; well it took me a while before I actually thought of something to top that necklace with. The ten slips that were in here are ten promises from me to you. I'm sure you'll like them and know that you'll think it's topped. Miss ya tomboy. Man it is hard to pick a gift out for you, I mean what do you get a sexless tomboy XD…Just kidding about the last comment, so don't kill me when I get home. See you soon!_

_                                                                                                                                                                                         Ranma'_

"Man, Ranma can be such an insensitive person," Mousse suddenly commented. Akane's eyes widened in horror, realizing who the male voice belonged to.

"Mousse you jerk!" She screamed while slapping him. "That was my letter! You had no right to read it, let alone aloud read it aloud! Also, you ruined the romantic moment!" She yelled starting to bop him on the head repeatedly. That's when the white papers caught her attention. "Look, you made me forget all about the promises," Akane commented, letting up on her attacks.

"How can Saotome put up with that torture everyday?" Mousse asked the air, rubbing his sore head. Akane have him a warning glare.

"Watch it Mousse," she sneered. "Now let's see, what these so called promises are. 1. I promise to Akane Tendo that I will do the other nine promises by next week starting tomorrow. 2. I promise Akane Tendo that I will eat her cooking morning, noon, and night for the next week. 3. I promise Akane Tendo that I will take her out on a picnic. 4. I promise Akane Tendo that I will take her to the winter festival. 5. I promise Akane Tendo that I will take her shopping, and pay for all the stuff. 6. I promise Akane Tendo that I'll do her laundry. 7. I promise Akane Tendo that I'll give her one sparring session where I'll take her seriously. 8. I promise Akane Tendo that I will take her out for ice cream. 9. I promise Akane Tendo that I'll get rid of the fiancée problems. 10. I promise Akane Tendo I'll be home for Christmas," Akane finished listing off the promises. Each having his signature on it.

"Well Saotome sure does know how to give a gift," Mousse commented.

"I know," Akane said with a dreamy look. _'He sure does know how to give an unforgettable gift!'_ She thought.

"I think we should go inside now Akane," Mousse advised, turning from peeing in through the window.

"Why?" Akane furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Because it's…um…getting cold, so I think we should go in," he said nervously.

"Well I'm not cold, but if you are why don't you go inside?"

"Just come with me Akane," Mousse said, with a hint of plea.

"I don't wa…" Akane began, but stopped as Mousse picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and began to carry her in.

_'Sorry, but I have strict orders to have you in the house by now Akane.'_ Mousse apologized silently. He flinched with each blow Akane landed on his unprotected back. "Please, stop hitting me," he said through gritted teeth. He entered into the dojo and walked to two reserved folding seats in the front row, right in front of the stage. He plopped Akane into the right seat and seated himself on her left side.

"Why are we in here Mousse?" Akane asked with barely controlled anger, fists clenching and unclenching with each passing second ready to strike something or someone with glasses and turned into a duck.

"To watch the show of course," he spoke as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" She glared at him. Before he could answer, Nabiki stepped onto the stage and began to speak.

"Here's our next singer, the ever popular, Santa Clause!" Nabiki announced. The crowd began to clap and cheer. As Nabiki stepped off the stage, Santa stepped from the curtains.

"Hello! Hello! Since it's Christmas time I decided to sing an old favorite Christmas song of mine. Here we go…" As he said that, the lights limed down a little and trumpets, and flutes, and a violin began to sound on and play a soft slow soothing melody. Then Santa began to sing in a low baritone voice.

            'I'll be home for Christmas, 

            You can count on me!

Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree!

Christmas Eve will find me,

Where the love light gleams!

I'll be home for Christmas,

If only in my dreams!'

Then there was a little solo of instruments going on, before Santa started singing again. Akane not once taking her eyes off Santa, entranced by his eyes.

'I'm dreaming tonight, of a place I know…

Even more than I usually do!

And though I know, it's a long road back!'

As that pause came into effect, smoke began to shroud around Santa and block him from view. There was quick flash and suddenly the smoke began to clear. A dark figure began to walk forward and began singing…

'I promise you…' Akane gasped as the singer became distinguishable.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered with unbelieving eyes. She blinked once… twice… thrice, and he was still there, looking at her and smiling with his cocky grin, wearing his favorite red Chinese shirt, and black loose pants. He brought the microphone back up to finish the song.

'I'll be home for Christmas!

You can count on me…

(Music plays an interlude)

Christmas Eve will find me… 

Where the love light gleams.

I'll be home for Christmas,

If onlllly in myyy dreeeeams!

If onllly in myy dreeeeeeeams!' 

Ranma finished on a low baritone note.

"Hello! Santa had to leave for his wife was nagging him to come home, and he asked me to take over. I'm Ranma Saotome!" He announced.

"Ranma!" A bird like voice shouted. It belonged to Shampoo who leapt in the air and landed next to him.

"Ranma honey!" A tall girl with brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, wearing a white turtleneck and black pants. The girl was Ukyo, Ranma's third fiancée. Ukyo ran onto the stage.

"Ranma darling!" A girl with long black hair in a high ponytail like Ukyo, wearing a black kimono shouted. It was Kodachi, and she too leapt into the air and landed between Ukyo and Shampoo. She thought she was Ranma's fiancée, boy was she wrong.

"When did you get back?!" All shouted in unison, leaning into his personal space.

"Well… um last night," he answered.

"What are you doing?!" An angry female voice echoed throughout the dojo. Everyone's eyes fell onto an angry Akane who was shaking with rage.

"A-Akane how have you been?" Ranma asked, fidgeting on the spot.

"Don't you 'Akane how have you been' with me Ranma Saotome! You leave on a dumb wild goose chase around Christmas time and don't call at all to let me know you're safe except for **one** letter sent on the first day! Then you come strutting in here and tell me that you've been here since **LAST NIGHT**!" She screamed, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Is that the only reason you're mad at me?" He asked in disbelief. _'I thought she would e mad because of the girls fawning over me.'_ He thought.

"Wha… 'only reason.' ONLY REASON! What other reason would there be?!" She shouted.

"Well… how about…" Ranma gestured to Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi.

"Well what Ranma?" Akane crossed her arms in an annoyed manner.

"Well…" Ranma gestured at the girls again.

"I can't read your mind, so spit it out."

"Well… you know…" Again he gestured.

"Ranma Saotome, you tell me what you're talking about right now!" Akane demanded, stomping up the stairs onto the stage. Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo formed a barricade in front of Ranma, and got into fighting stances.

"You not going to hit husband today!" Shampoo declared, raising two bonboris.

"Stay away from him sugar. This is supposed to be a happy day, not one for fighting," Ukyo said, taking out and flashing some mini spatulas.

"You're one to talk," Akane spat. "Get away! Ranma has some questions to answer."

"He needs not have to answer to a low life like you," Kodachi said pulling out her infamous ribbon.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Akane said slowly, to emphasize her point.

"My Ranma darling and I have lots to speak about," Kodachi said.

"Get out of my way or out of **my** dojo!"

"How dare you speak that way to me?!" Kodachi shrieked. She leapt up and ready her ribbon for an attack.

"Ducks fly!" Ranma shouted. Before anyone could stare at Ranma's outburst, the lights suddenly went out. There was the sound of movement, then a high pitched scream, then complete silence. The lights shot back on, and there was no Kodachi in sight. Shampoo gave a frightful look at Akane.

"What violent girl do to ribbon girl?" Shampoo asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I-I di-didn't do a-anything t-t-to he-her," Akane stuttered.

"You lie!" Shampoo shouted. "You no longer obstacle, you witch!"

"You're on to talk!"

"Shampoo must get rid of witch!" Shampoo gave her battle cry and charged forward, bonboris ready to be thrusted for an attack.

"Pigs Underground!" Ranma cried. Again, before anyone could question Ranma's calling, the lights shot off and the people saw pitch black.

"Aiyaa!" Was heard echoing, followed by a muffled, gagging sound. Like before, the lights came back on just as soon as they were shut off, and like before there was no sign of the attacker, Shampoo in this case. Ukyo went and crouched behind Ranma in fear.

"Wha-what's going on?" She asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yeah and why were you shouting those silly phrases?" Akane questioned.

"Well I was going to choose my fiancée, and those phrases were to get rid of the… what should I call it…" Ranma placed a thoughtful finger up to his chin. "I've got it! The phrases were to get rid of the trouble makers," Ranma said, as if this was everyday news.

_'Good, he practiced what he was going to say.' _ Nabiki, smiling one of her rare sincere happy smiles, thought.

"Really!? You're going to choose?! Who is it Ranma honey?" Ukyo asked happily, bouncing on her heels with all previous signs of fright gone.

"Well… I've chosen the person that I believed was most compatible for me," Ranma said.

"Who is it?" Ukyo asked again.

"She's very smart," Ranma added.

"Who is it?" Akane asked.

"She's strong."

"Who is it?" Ukyo asked through gritted teeth.

"And very beautiful." Akane's eyes lost all of her hope.

_'He thinks I'm uncute.' _Akane thought sadly.

_'Idiot!'_ Nabiki thought bitterly.

_'Yes! I win!'_ Ukyo cheered in her mind.

"I think we will be very happy together," Ranma said, unaware of the tension between the girls that had been placed.

"WHO IS IT?!" Everyone in the dojo shouted anxiously. Ukyo and Akane up in his face.

"It's well… I choose um… well…" Ranma couldn't find the words he needed.

_'Damn! Why can't I say her name? I've been practicing all day… that and I'm a man. No man should be afraid of a woman.' _ He thought looking at the two girls' awaiting faces _'Then again… a woman can't usually kick the man's butt when she's mad at him.'_ He thought, nervously eyeing Ukyo's battle spatula and Akane's hand which could make any object a weapon to be afraid of.

"Well…" Both girls said in unison.

"Ucchan…" Ranma began, but was cut off as different emoting were admitted from the audience.

"Yes!" Ukyo cheered.

"Oh…" Akane said, tears welling. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Ranma you idiot!" Nabiki shouted.

"What!" A lot of the guests yelled amazed.

"I was sure he was going to choose Akane," one person murmured.

"I was so rooting for Akane," another said.

"Akane is the right choice," someone else was saying.

"You've got to be kidding! He chose the chef!" Another exclaimed. The whole dojo was filled with similar comments like these. Ukyo was a bit miffed by the people's reaction, but her joy at being chosen was overriding the irritation. Everyone was either commenting on his choice, or staring at him. A lot were staring at him, and Ranma was beginning to sweat.

_'Ranma what have you done?'_ He thought, along with Nabiki except more of a PG version from hers.

"Oh my! He is dead!" Kasumi exclaimed, encircled by tofu's arms.

"He'll have to get himself out of this. No more helping him form here on," He whispered in her ear.

"I know, but knowing Ranma it'll take awhile," Kasumi whispered back.

"True, but just watch. When it counts, Ranma always comes through," he said. With that they both turned back to the nervous sweating Ranma.

"Well… aren't you going to give her the engagement ring?" Akane asked wishing she was anywhere but here. Ranma stared at Akane confused.

"Wha…" he began.

"You got me a ring! Oh you shouldn't have Ranma honey!" Ukyo squealed with delight.

"Uh… um… well,' Ranma stuttered.

"Well… aren't you going to give it to her?" Akane asked again, with tears trickling down her face. _'I want to be somewhere else. Oh god hurry up. I can't leave without being sure that he cares for her. That he lo… loves her.'_ She thought, having more tears flowing freely.

"Come on Ranma, give me the ring," Ukyo demanded.

"Uh… uh… okay," Ranma said stupidly. _'Now I can work this out.'_ He thought. He took a small 3 by 5 inch cube box. He looked at it and smiled. Then he started a slow pace to Ukyo and Akane who stood side by side. He smiled at both and kneeled on one knee. _'Here it goes!'_ He thought. "Since the day I met you my life has been… well an adventure. Your smile is so warming, and every time I see it I know that I'm a lucky guy. When I look into the sky I thank god for bringing you to me, though I plenty well know that I don't deserve you. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if I'm undeserving, because without you there with me I'm a lost soul that will die. So…" Ranma brought the box up so it was leveled with his nose. "Will you marry me… Akane Tendo?" Ranma asked, opening the box to reveal a ring with a big beautiful ruby in the center, with two sapphires on either side. Everyone just stood stunned and speechless.

"Ex-excuse me? What did you say?" Ukyo asked the question on a lot of people's mind.

"I said will you marry me Akane?" Ranma asked again, pushing the ring a little forward.

"M-m-me?" Akane asked in disbelief. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course. Who else?" Ranma asked with his cocky smirk back.

"Well…" Akane gave a nervous glance towards Ukyo's stiff form.

"Oh…" Ranma said, also looking at Ukyo. "I was trying to tell her sorry, that I wasn't picking her, but you all interrupted me," Ranma explained.

"Oh."

"So…" Ranma gave her a nervous glance.

"Um…"

"Akane, it's kind of beginning to become sore kneeling like this. So will you answer my question?"

"Oh!" Akane placed a hand over her mouth. "Um… Ranma, can you um… ask me one more time please?" Akane gave him a sheepish smile.

"What! I've already asked you twice!" Ranma bellowed.

"Well, the third time is the charm. So one more time," Akane pleaded, giving him a cute seductive smile.

"Ah, Akane, you know I can't say no to that smile. Fine, one more time," Ranma said. "Akane Tendo will you marry me?"

"YES!" Akane cheered, jumping up and down. As Ranma rose, Akane jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug. Ranma lifted her up a little ways and twirled her around. As he set her down, he spoke to her.

"That as the answer I wanted to hear," he said as he lifted up her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. As the ring slipped snugly into place, Ukyo finally came out of her stupor.

"NO! YOU CAN'T CHOOSE HER OVER ME YOU JACKASS!" Ukyo shrieked. "AND YOU, YOU… YOU… YOU HUSBAND STEALER. HOW DARE YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME!?" She pointed at Akane.

"I didn't steal him from anybody!" Akane shouted.

"YES YOU DID! YOU TOOK HIM FROM **ME**1"

"DID **NOT**!"

"YOU DID, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" She shouted as pulled out five mini spatulas. She raised them in the air, ready to throw.

"Spatula girl dies!" A voice shouted, and suddenly a net from under Ukyo's feet shot up into the air bringing Ukyo up with it. "Now that's how you take care of problems without violence," Nabiki said walking through the crowd with a remote in her hand. "I told you this would be a safer way than having them fighting it out didn't I Ranma?"

"I hate to say it, but you were right," Ranma said.

"Of course. I'm** always** right, and don't you forget it," Nabiki said. Then she placed her forefinger and thumb in her mouth and whistled a high pitched sound. Suddenly form the rafters jumped Mousse with a bundle on his back. On to the floor he placed a chained up and gagged Kodachi. Then suddenly a trapdoor in the floor opened up and out leapt Ryouga who placed Shampoo, who had feet and hands bound together. "I want you all to listen up, especially you," she pointed the antennae of the remote at Shampoo. "And you," this time she pointed at Kodachi. "And **especially** you," she pointed towards Ukyo. "Ranma has chosen Akane as his **true** fiancée! So if any of you try to… um how should I put it… um 'dispose' of her, don't! You try, her finace will kick your stupid butt and I will get a restraining order on you. Oh, and Ukyo you have already got one, you can't be within 5 feet of Akane. You come near her and you will be escorted by the police away from her!" Nabiki announced. "And with that, let's finish the party!" Nabiki shouted.

"Yay!" The guests cheered. The music started.

"Mousse! Ryouga! Help me get this trash out of here!" Nabiki commanded over the commotion, indicating to the three struggling girls. "Ranma! Akane! Congratulations! This was a long time coming!" Nabiki cheered.

"Thanks Nabiki!" Akane shouted.

"Yeah! Thanks for the help Nabiki!" Ranma shouted his thanks.

"Your welcome! Oh, and Ranma…" Nabiki started.

"Yeah Nabiki!"

"I'll put this on your tab!" She shouted, before walking off, giving Ryouga and Mousse instructions.

"I thought she would say that," Ranma said.

"So, you told Nabiki that you were going to pick me. That and you asked for her help," Akane said casually.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit that she handled it in a great way," Ranma answered.

"Yeah… but now you owe her," Akane pouted.

"I know, but because of her, we get to spend the rest of our lives together," Ranma said, pulling Akane towards him.

"You're right," Akane cooed, smiling up at him.

"I know," he smirked. Akane just smiled more at him. "Geez Akane, you don't know how your smiles affect me."

"Don't I?" Akane said mischievously, smiling more widely.

"No you don't. But I can live with it," he said into her face. He stared lovingly at her before speaking again, "Boy, I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Do…" Akane began, but was cut off as Ranma's lips found their way onto hers. After Akane lost her initial shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the kiss. Thus, the two engaged into their first real kiss. As that happened, fireworks began to go off in the background through the window.

"That's what I call fireworks," Ranma said, giving Akane a cocky grin as he pulled his head back.

"Ranma," Akane said.

"Yeah."

"Shut up," Akane said, as she pulled his head down for another sweet kiss.

~Fin~

A/N: Finally it's done. Everyone celebrate. My first fic is done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me you enjoyed it! Oh well, don't then. Anyways, sorry for the long chapter, but I wanted to finish it. And so it is now finished. YES!...........sorry if I'm getting out of hand, just celebrating. Any who, if you liked this story, then check out my other ones, (sorry ahead of time if they aren't just as good.) Also read P-chan's Revenge by my best friend, rabidotaku. Bye for now, though it's not the last time you will be hearing from me! Sayonara!


End file.
